Ayumu
Ayumu is a kitsune fox-the only male kitsune fox. he's a major asset to the continuation of his race and as such was put into the school for his safety until he's full grown. Too bad no-one realized that his race's worst enemy is their cousin the dog. when frightened, he'll revert to his fox form, and run or glare. he'll also become fox when setting things on fire, entering dreams or possesoing people. when angered he'll become a spirit version of his fox form and in this state is very, very dangerous. he has the ability to breath fire and lightning beams. He's constantly pulling pranks, getting into fights or just getting into trouble in general. His friends are Lilo and Tiana. He does not belong to any cliques, preferring to pull pranks on all of them School Because he was so overprotected during his life, Ayumu is very reckless, often getting into fights or pulling pranks or doing something his family would classify as "dangerous." the worst threat anyone could ever give him is suspension- it means he has to go back to his over-bearing kitsune relatives. he loves getting into detention, if only to see just how fast he can get out again. His species has a built in fear of dogs, so he avoids the were-wolf community of the high-school, preferring pranking them or hide from them instead. He's the happy-go-lucky kid you would describe as open, but when asked about him, would confess you didn't really know anything about who he is what he does or what he can do besides the obvious. not many know what he is, the only ones being Tuptim, who's family he stayed with over the summer to get used to America, Lilo, who accidentally unleashed it, Giselle, who could sense it from her powers, and Destino, who was told by her boyfriend Goliath. Having lived in a society of only women his entire life, he prefers their company to males, and is all for women's rights. although he does have a guy friend, they are not particuarly close. he likes suprising people. he'll come across as the "basd student" but will still be able to pull A's if he wanted to. History Ayumu comes from a Matriarch society- a civilization run and ruled by women. Apparently, a few hundred years before his birth a vicious war between Fox and Wolf happened, killing all or most of the male kitsune foxes. His mother left her clan in search of a husband and met Goliath's father.together they had Ayumu who showed no signs gargoyle traits at all, but rather of his mother. His parents later had goliath and his brother, both showing the signs of being gargoyles. Though technically the oldest, he can only age by gaining more tails until the maximum of nine are gained. as such, he is only a junior in highschool. even though he belong's to Demona and Destino's clan by blood, he stayed with his Kitsune relatives who trained and raised him for the majority of his life. being the only full male kitsune (the only one who is not a mixture of both species of his parents) they protected him continuosly as he is the last answer to keeping their race alive- his children will always be full-blooded kitsune. at first there was doubt as to if he could at all, considering his father, but was later determined by a sorcerer that the gargoyle genes would not affect his offspring in any way. throughout most of his life, he was kept on a short leash, not allowed to do anything that might harm or kill him. But after many assasination attempts, he was sent to Spirit High with Genie for his safety. Relationships ﻿ Allen Walker- Ayumu has a serious crush on the genie. Naveen- Little Creek- Elinowy- Vidia-﻿ Ayumu and Vidia have a strange relationship. Ayumu views Vidia as a close friend, but on occassion will delicately flirt with her. He is the only person to call her "Vid". Vidia had a crush on Ayumu, but knows he's only interested in Allen. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:History Category:School Category:Students